<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make a million mistakes by whereisthedamnlostandfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436453">make a million mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound'>whereisthedamnlostandfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a vibes a vibe [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, i just think fundy should punch wilbur, lapslock, wilbur is a bad dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>indulgent, angsty what if meeting between fundy and wilbur from before fundy had reveled he was on pogtopia's side</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a vibes a vibe [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make a million mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is really indulgent with the hamilton lyrics but its fine. no one cares. wilbur's a hamilton the musical nerd anyway so he Would do shit like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur walked into the meeting Quackity had arranged for him and Schlatt with low expectations. He came unarmed but not alone as had been agreed upon. Technoblade was lurking in the shadows; waiting. Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw Schlatt he growled. "I thought we were to come alone." Wilbur swept his arms out and spun. "I honoured the parlay. No weapons and no seconds. Where is your honour, Schlatt?"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt smirked and looked to his right. "I figured you would be excited to see your son." He laughed. "After all, you haven't seen him since I banished you and Innit."</p><p> </p><p>Fundy stood at Schlatt's right hand and looked at his father with hooded eyes. It was strange to see his face so blank, so flat. Even when he was born- Wilbur shook himself from his thoughts. "I'm not here for him Schlatt."</p><p> </p><p>A deep growl echoed through the room. Wilbur's eyes snapped to the source of the noise- his son.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a shame you aren't here for me," Fundy hissed, "because I'm here for you."</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt let out a bellowing laugh. "I'll, how you say? Ah, yes. I'll leave you to it." He bowed to Wilbur mockingly and started to head out of the room. He paused at the exit and said casually over his shoulder, "do me proud. Son."</p><p> </p><p>With Schlatt gone, all that was left was an awkward silence. Neither wanted to break the silence but the longer it carried on, the more furious Fundy looked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed and rolled his shoulders back. He moved to leave the room as well when a quiet voice stopped him. "Do you wish Tommy was your son instead of me?"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur froze. He slowly turned to look at Fundy who was looking down and his paws were clenching his pants tightly. "No," he replied quietly, "not one bit."</p><p> </p><p>Fundy looked up with unshed tears in his eyes and growled. "Why did you love him more than me then?" He slammed his paws to his face and screamed painfully and loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur slowly walked over to Fundy and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Fundy's shoulders heaved from his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>When Fundy raised his head from his hands, wild tears ran down his face. "Why did you take him? You abandoned me." Fundy slapped Wilbur's hand off of his shoulder and stepped back. "You chose Tommy over me." Fundy hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not tru-" Wilbur said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy screamed. "YOU NEVER ONCE STOOD BY MY SIDE. YOU WERE NEVER A FATHER TO ME. YOU CHOSE NIKI, CHOSE TUBBO, CHOSE TOMMY, CHOSE JACK OVER ME. YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ERET OVER ME." Sobs racked his body as Fundy looked down at the ground. "You love Tubbo and Tommy more than you love me."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grabbed Fundy's snout and gently looked him in the eyes. "When you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart," Wilbur sung softly. "Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for." He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Fundy's. "There is so much more inside me now."</p><p> </p><p>Fundy shuddered but stepped away. His sobs had calmed but tears still ran down his face. "Don't call me son," Fundy said with steel in his voice. "You've lost that right."</p><p> </p><p>"Son."</p><p> </p><p>Fundy swung and punched Wilbur in the face. Wilbur stumbled and bumped into a strong figure behind him. He looked up, clutching his nose to see Techno looking at Fundy sadly. "CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME." Fundy screamed and collapsed on the ground, sobbing once more.</p><p> </p><p>Techno leaned over and whispered in Wilbur's ear, "We should go."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hesitated "Fun-" but Techno dragged him away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>